


Confusing Times

by cheekynoir



Series: Something You Don't Know [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, miraculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekynoir/pseuds/cheekynoir
Summary: Holaaaaa!!! Omg, I did not expect that many kudos or hits on the last chapter!! (you might not think it's much, but it's a lot to me!) Thank you so much!! Also, I do not know how long this story is going to be, or where it's going so far, so please bear with me on that lol. Enjoy!! :)(I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. This is all for entertainment purposes.)





	Confusing Times

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa!!! Omg, I did not expect that many kudos or hits on the last chapter!! (you might not think it's much, but it's a lot to me!) Thank you so much!! Also, I do not know how long this story is going to be, or where it's going so far, so please bear with me on that lol. Enjoy!! :)
> 
> (I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. This is all for entertainment purposes.)

Chat sighed heavily before starting his story. 

“Okay, so-”

And that’s when his miraculous started to beep.

“Agh, dammit,” Chat groans in frustration. “I really wanted to tell you, my Lady, I just-”

Ladybug walks over and puts her finger to his mouth. “Shh,” she chuckles. “Tomorrow, yeah?”

Chat stares at her with wide eyes. He blinks. 

_God, I am so in love with this woman._

“Y-yeah. T-tomorrow.” He stutters. Ladybug chuckles again and shakes her head.

“Don’t forget, ‘kay? I’m warning you!” She giggles as she goes to leave. He nods his head yes. She puts both of her thumbs up.

She flies away back to her own home, while Chat was still standing there, still with that same lovestruck smile on his face, watching her go.

* * *

“Ahh, it feels nice to be back in my comfy abode,” Marinette said, already having had transformed and flown through her window.

“Yep! You took hours just talking to Chat Noir!” Tikki teases and giggles.

Marinette just rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, keep talking all you want, Tikki.”

Tikki giggles once more.

“I’m taking a shower, okay? The treats are downstairs.”

Tikki nods her head and zooms down from Marinette’s room.

Marinette got changed out of her normal clothes and went to go turn on the shower.

After her so-called “steamy” shower, she got in her pajamas and slid into her warm, pink-and-black, and cozy sheets.

She sighed as she laid in bed, thinking about anything and everything. But one particular thought kept nagging at her.  _I wonder what Chat’s problem was_ , she thought.  _Hmm, maybe something happened with his family?_ She shrugs. _I just hope he’s okay._

These thoughts alone led Marinette to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

“I bet you’re pretty glad that whole Chloe thing is over, huh Mari?” Alya asked Marinette the next day at lunch.

Marinette blushed a dark crimson. “I-I am not! I mean, I am, obviously, cause now I know they’re not really dating, but I’m not  _that_ happy, I don’t really care-”

She got cut off by Alya’s well-known smirk and bored eyes as she’s heard this a hundred times.

“Oh my  _god,_ girl, just stop, honestly,” she face-palms.

Marinette quiets for a few seconds.

Then she rolls her eyes. “ _Fine,_ okay, I’m happy, alright. Of course, that increases my chance with Adrien!” she giggles and puts her chin in her hand, going off to la-la-land for about the 5th time today.

Alya chuckles and just stares at Marinette, waiting for her to come back down to earth.

1 second.

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

A minute.

5 minutes.

She sighs and turns to Nino, who just shrugs.

Alya turns back to Marinette, who is obviously still daydreaming and is not paying attention to anything that’s going on.

 _You never know what happens with that girl, do you?_  Alya thinks with a half-smile.

* * *

“So, back to that story you were gonna tell me?” Ladybug said as they walked together for patrol.

Chat’s eyes widened as he remembered yesterday and he nervously laughed. “Oh, right! Um, about that, I don’t think it’s really important, and I kinda forgot about it, so I guess it’s not really a  _problem_ anymore, it was just a little…  _inconvenience_.”

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “…o…kay?”

“I’m just glad you have everything sorted out. I don’t want my partner-in-crime to be upset about anything!” She smiles and nudges him in the shoulder.

He glances down at the ground, blushes, and smiles.

Ladybug notices and rolls her eyes playfully. “Don’t go soft on me now, kitty.”

Chat jerks his head up and opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.  _Why did she have to be so… her?_

“I am  _not_ going soft!” Chat shook his hands as if to emphasize the fact that he was not “going soft”.

Ladybug raises one eyebrow. “Mhmm, sure.”

She turns around and starts to walk away from him, assuming they were finished with the conversation.

Chat tilts his head. “Where are you going?”

Ladybug looks over her shoulder at him and giggles. “Where do you think? I need to get home and sleep. I am  _tired_.” She yawns to prove her point.

“Yeah, me too. Today was a rough day, to say the least.”

Ladybug nods her head. “Definitely.”

“I’ll see you later, kitty,” She waves at Chat before throwing her yo-yo over to a cream-colored building and flying over there.

Chat waves. “Sweet dreams, m’lady.”

* * *

Later that night, Adrien is nevertheless awake, throwing a ball in the air absentmindedly, laying on top of his bed. Plagg was sitting on his desk, also awake, watching him with an annoyed stare. 

“Are you ever gonna stop?”

Adrien catches his ball in one hand and turns his head to face Plagg. “You’re still awake?”

Plagg narrows his beady eyes. “Of course I’m still awake! Your loud ball kinda makes it a bit hard to sleep, if you didn’t know.”

Adrien sighs and turns his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Well, I can’t sleep, so… sorry, I guess.” He runs a hand over his face and groans internally.

Plagg notices the tension and perks his head up. He flies over to Adrien and pats his head. “Hey, you okay?”

Adrien’s shoulders relax. He breathes in deeply through his nose. “Yeah, I-I’m fine.” He shifts his body so he can turn off the light, turns back around, and gets underneath his covers.

“Goodnight, Plagg.” He rotates only his head so he can look at Plagg and smiles. But it’s a sad smile, Plagg can tell. He recognizes it.

“Night,” Plagg responds softly. He furrows his eyebrows as he watches Adrien for the next few minutes, his breathing starting to even out.

_What is going on with that guy?_


End file.
